Damn Good Shortbread Cookies
by LittleMissOrdinary
Summary: [My first upload, a cute little thing for Christmas.] Riza brings in cookies for Roy and ends up making plans to spend the holidays with him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I wish I did.**

The crisp December morning had been uneventful at the HQ in Central. There was little paperwork, for once, and Colonial Roy Mustang was taking advantage of the peaceful early morning silence. There he sat, slumped in his spinny chair up against the wall of his office. It was around 8:30 AM and God knows why he had come in at such a time. None of his noisy subordinates had come in yet, he was thankful for that.

His dreams were filled with that of his plans for the up and coming Christmas holiday. There was less than a week left before it and he and his suborinates had the next daytill after New Years off. He already knew what he would be doing. Another Christmas alone in his appartment or out at some bar, drinking then passing out on his bed till the celebration was over. He wasn't too fond of the holiday, unlike Havoc and Breda who had been wearing Santa hats all week.

The door opened, revealing First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, her faithful dog at her heels. She looked around to see her superior officer napping peacefully in his chair. Sighing, she put her books down on her desk and a small package on his before pulling out her gun and pressing the cool metal to his temple. At the click of the safety, he snapped awake, looking up to meet her sharp amber eyes.

"Sir, paperwork." she reminded him, putting her gun away and returning to her desk to start on her own.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." he sighed, grabbing a few papers. The paper bag on the corner of his desk caught his eye. He grabbed it, looking over at his 1st Lt. "Hawkeye, whats this?" he asked her.

"Shortbread cookies, sir." she answered, not looking up. "I brought them for you."

"Uh, thanks." he said, opening the bag to pull out one on the plain cookies.

"You welcome." she said, reading through another report.

After a few seconds of silently chewing the small cookie, Mustang looked up.

"These are good, where'd you get them?" he asked through a mouthful.

"I made them last night, I over-baked so I brought them in." she told him.

"You baked them?" he asked. He couldn't quite imagine Riza Hawkeye, possibly the best sharpshooter in military history, baking shortbread cookies. No, that was just too funny, he had to laugh at it. She looked up at him, brow arched.

"Yes, I baked them. Is there something wrong with that, sir?" she asked.

"No, no. I just can't imagine you in an apron." he laughed. She shrugged.

"Well, I guess it is a bit of an odd thought." She said, returning to her work.

"You should make more of these for the Christmas party on Friday." he suggested.

"Maybe I will."

The room went silent. They worked through the paperwork that was set in front of them in quiet. This lasted for a few hours infact. The other subordinates came in for short periods of time, chatting or grabbing their work. Before they could notice, they had worked through just about half the day, actually finishing almost all of their work. Roy's eyes darted up to see his Lt. yawn. He grabbed his third cookie. A small whine from his heel alerted him to the dog who had been sleeping under his desk

"No Hayate, these are mine." he told him. Another whine. "No, no. My cookies."

"Here Black Hayate." Riza called her dog who obediantly came forward. She pulled a small dog treat from her pocket, telling him to sit, lay down and roll over, all of which he did easily.

"Sure is the obedient little thing." Roy mumbled. "So what are you and Hayate doing for the holiday?" he asked, trying to distract himself from his paperwork.

She looked up from her pet, a bit confused as to why he'd ask.

"We're spending it at my appartment. We wont be going anywhere." she answered.

"Your not going anywhere?"

"No. What about you?"

"I might head to the bar Christmas Eve then sleep the next day." he told her shrugging.

An eerie silence crept into the room once again. Man, the peacefulness of today was starting to drive him up a wall. No excitement had come along and nothing sparked his interest. He looked back at the small stack of work he had left. With luck he could go home before lunch and snooze the rest of the day away before heading to the bar for a late night drink.

"Down, Hayate, no!" the sound of his Lt. caused him to look up. Before he knew it, Black Hayate had jumped up on him and was now whining on his lap. He stared at the large eyes dog for a moment before petting him.

"He's fine Hawkeye." he told her, motioning for her to sit back down.

"He seems to like you sir." she commented.

"What can I say? Even the dogs love me." he laughed. After a few moments more of silence he talked again. "Why don't you, me and Hayate spend the holiday together?" he asked.

"Sir?" Riza looked up at him with a confused expression.

"We could spend our days off at my appartment. We don't have anyone else to stay with so why not?" he opened one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a treat, giving it to Hayate.

"Well...I..." she searched for words to answer him with. "I guess we could. It would be better then being alone I guess." she shrugged.

A happy bark came from Black Hayate.

"See? He thinks its a good idea." Roy joked.

They finished off their paperwork quietly, thinking about what they could do for the few days they had off. Soon finishing up, Roy stood and walked to the coat hanger where he took his black jacket. Before leaving, he turned back to his subordinate.

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes sir?"

"I expect you to bring more of those."

"Of course sir."

"Seriously, you make damn good shortbread cookies."

* * *

A/N: First story I posted. I like it, I think its cute. There may be spelling mistakes. Not much else I can say, flamers will be eaten.

R&R.


End file.
